convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoko Kirigiri
Kyoko Kirigiri is a major character from Danganronpa. Though she had first appeared in Chillin' in Columbia, she made her official Convergence debut in Monokuma's Awakening. Canon Kyoko is a major character and arguably the primary heroine of Danganronpa. Kyoko had been selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy, a school that accepts students who are considered among the best at a particular talent, based on her skills as a detective. After a year attending the academy, a tragedy occurred that plunged the world into chaos and despair. Kyoko and the rest of her class agreed to seal themselves inside the school building to protect themselves from the destruction outside. As it turned out, "Ultimate Despair," the group responsible for causing the tragedy in the first place, were in the midst. Stripped of their memories of the past two years, Kyoko and the rest of the class were forced into participating in the School Life of Mutual Killing incident by a bear named Monokuma, who was being controlled by the despair-obsessed Junko Enoshima. Eventually, Junko would be defeated, and the survivors were free to leave the school. With that, Kyoko, with the five other survivors who survived the incident, including Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami, joined the Future Foundation. Pre-Convergence After Kyoko and the Future Foundation dealt with what remained of "Ultimate Despair," the group eventually came across the means to travel across the multiverse. Wanting to end despair across all universes, the Future Foundation gathered what info they could, eventually learning of the Arch Demon and the threat he was to the multiverse. The Future Foundation eventually entered into a partnership with G.O.R.E. and created a fighting force called the Coalition. They recruited many fighters, including Jennifer, who grew to become close friends with Makoto. When the Coalition got their hands on Virtual Reality systems originally designed by the Mira-Curtiss Partnership group, Makoto, Jennifer, and Darth Rex, devised a plan to turn the system into a training program for Coalition trainees. It is known during the Lost Period, Kyoko infiltrated a Murder Game known as the Tesseract Retrieval Incident, in which she attempted to steal the Tesseract from the Arch Demon. However, he had caught wind of her activities and prematurely ended the event with the intent of killing everyone in it, including Kyoko herself. As a result, she had been presumed missing in action, leaving the Coalition short a leader, for over a year. Plot Involvement Chillin' in Columbia Some time after the death of the Arch Demon, Kyoko, who was revealed to have been in a comatose state and floating aimlessly in space-time, would eventually wake up in Columbia after The Ultimate Game, the Arch Demon's hold over here severed, where she would take some time to recover from her year-long sleep. During her stay at Columbia, Kyoko would meet a few interesting characters, perhaps most notably an alternate incarnation of Junko Enoshima who, in her world, was not the Ultimate Despair, but rather, just simply the Ultimate Fashionista, their conversation partly entailing the revelation that the Arch Demon was dead when it would turn out Junko was aware of the Coalition. Eventually, they would part ways, and Kyoko would leave Columbia once she was all rested up, venturing into the unknown. Monokuma's Awakening Kyoko was a prominent figure throughout the event, acting as the de facto leader of the group for much of the Murder Game. Her "Ultimate" title is known as "Ultimate ???" for most of the event. In the beginning, she would awaken to find that she was suddenly on a bus along with a number of other unfamiliar people, including Nono Morikubo, Felix, Wanda Maximoff, and others, as well as a person claiming to be Byakuya Togami, who would also attempt to place himself as the leader of the group to guide everyone through the trials and tribulations that they would presumably have to go through, despite the "teacher," Usami, later rebranded as "Monomi" when Monokuma would appear, insisting otherwise. When "Byakuya Togami" was murdered, Kyoko decided to take it upon herself to become the new leader, and from there, would go through much hardship along with the rest of the Survivors, overseeing tensions between the participants and fighting off threats such as Roy Burns. By the end, when an evil incarnation of Junko Enoshima had appeared before everyone, revealing herself to be the mysterious "Daughter" that plagued everyone, it would be revealed that Junko had blackmailed Kyoko from the very beginning to not help in the investigations and trials of the murders that had happened throughout, revealing Kyoko's talent as the Ultimate Detective, stating that if she used her highly advanced deductive skills to aid her fellow Survivors, Junko would instantly kill everyone. Upon the defeat of Junko and her forces, as well as the arrival of Byakuya Togami and co., it would then be revealed to everyone of Kyoko's status as a leader of the Coalition thought to be missing before. With that, after exchanging an emotional goodbye with Morikubo, she invited anyone willing to join the Coalition to come along, managing to recruit Genji Shimada to the cause and bringing back Scarlet Witch in the process. Civil War Kyoko was a notable figure within the event, acting as the leader of the faction opposing containing Ilona and her power, Kieran essentially acting as her second-in-command initially. In the beginning, she shares total leadership status of the Coalition alongside Makoto Naegi and Kieran. Ever since the events of Monokuma's Awakening, despite having been absent for a while, she seems to have gotten back into the hang of things, for better or for worse, as her relationship with Makoto had quickly become uneasy in her eyes, and she becomes aware of Kieran's own uneasy relationship with him. During the recess of the Multiversal Summit, she is found in the Command Center by some Coalition members arguing with Makoto over a then unknown topic. After Ilona's discovery of the corpse of Jill Valentine, which triggered the Malevolence energy within her and caused an explosion that shocked the Coalition HQ, Makoto and Ritsuko Akagi express the need to contain and regulate Ilona's power, to which Kyoko, repelled by the suggestion, objects, as does Kieran, who is also against the notion if only because of his discontent with having to let the United Nations handle everything. Over the course of the event, Kyoko tried her best to keep the Survivors united when Umbrella had appeared to launch a grand-scale attack on the Coalition HQ, though to little avail when the need to debate what to do with Ilona overruled the need for unity. By the time Umbrella had been defeated and the final debate had come up, many revelations had been brought to light, including Revolver Ocelot's status as a spy within the Coalition, assigned by Ritsuko Akagi of the United Nations to gather classified intelligence from them under suspicion of obscuring necessary data. The damning data in question included the cover-up of Mary's suicide during The Grand Hotel. Following this, Kieran decides to resign from the Coalition, and Makoto relinquishes his status as leader, leaving Kyoko as the only remaining leader, with Makoto deciding to act as her adviser from then on. Ultimately, the debate ends with the decision made by Ilona herself to willingly go with Ritsuko and Mom Lalonde in order to be regulated. During the climax, when Ocelot reveals himself to be, in reality, a triple agent with true allegiances to the Revanchist, he shoots Kyoko and Doppo Kunikida non-fatally, before unleashing Hisoka upon the Coalition members in order to make his escape. House of M This information will be elaborated upon within further progress of the event. Epilogue(s) Monokuma's Awakening When Kyoko returned to the Coalition HQ, by a considerable coincidence, it had turned out that she had returned on the day of Makoto's twentieth birthday. While she had just missed the party, she had managed to stumble upon Makoto by himself in the middle of the corridors, the two of them shocked to see each other, Kyoko more because of how long it had been and how he had changed, and Makoto surprised that she was actually alive and back again. After exchanging some banter to make up for lost time, the two of them would pull each other into a tight hug, as Kyoko had finally returned home. However, the happy occasion of the reunion would be short lived. As Kyoko reassumed her position as a leader of the Coalition, she was quickly able to sense that something was wrong with the atmosphere of the place, deducing that there was a strange friction between Makoto and Kieran. Deciding that the best way to get answers was to dig into Makoto's personal computer and find any confidential files concerning matters that they might have disagreed upon, Kyoko stumbles upon a number of classified files, particularly one that involved Ilona. The narration states that, unbeknownst to Kyoko and Makoto, someone else had broken into Makoto's computer before she had, and also accessed this very same data. The two parts of her epilogue can be found here and here. Civil War In the epilogue, Kyoko, now holding sole prime leadership over the Coalition, makes a vow with Makoto to rebuild the organization's reputation and make it greater than it ever was, starting by making sure that the wounded members are safely returned to their home worlds after Paladin Danse steps in to deliver the suggestion. After the rise of the Coalition's new primary partner in the United Nations' place, ODMA, Kyoko is seen attending to business in her new office. Makoto appears and delivers an update on the recent happenings in the multiverse since the time elapsed, mentioning the arrest of Ghostface and ChromeSkull, as well as the reactions after breaking the news of Rita Mordio's death, and the inability to locate anyone who had been close to Mary before she'd perished. The atmosphere is clearly tense between the two because of recent happenings, but they attempt to remain professional. Before long, Mom Lalonde appears and, before heading off to join ODMA, gives a thumb drive containing intel on Umbrella's operations to Kyoko, hoping that it would perhaps be of some use to her, before bidding the two farewell. The epilogue addendum can be found here. House of M She returned to the Coalition outpost after the end of the event. Her whereabouts are detailed in a later side story. Character Relationships * Makoto Naegi - The protagonist of Danganronpa 'who made his debut in ''Monokuma Rising. The two of them are very close friends and partners, having known each other since their shared experience in the School Life of Mutual Killing. Together, they joined the Future Foundation, and later, formed the Coalition. It is believed that they share a mutual romantic attraction to each other, but have not pursued each other. As of Civil War, their relationship has become somewhat strained after certain revelations concerning the Coalition were brought to light. * Byakuya Togami - A major character from Danganronpa who debuted in School Daze under the Illusion persona of '''Brennan initially. Like with Makoto, Kyoko is considered a close and old partner to Byakuya's, Byakuya having gone through the same tribulations as Makoto and Kyoko, and while their personalities clash with each other from time to time, Kyoko trusts him dearly. * Toko Fukawa - Another character from Danganronpa who appeared in Ragnarok. Like with Makoto and Byakuya, Toko is a close and old partner of Kyoko's, having gone through the same tribulations that led them to join the Future Foundation and the Coalition. * Komaru Naegi - A supporting character from Danganronpa who also appeared in Ragnarok. Kyoko is on friendly, if not uncomfortable on Komaru's part, terms with the girl, due to her role as a Coalition member and as Makoto's little sister. * Celestia Ludenberg - A character from Danganronpa who appeared in The Reapers' Game. The two of them were fellow participants in the Killing School Life back in their home worlds, but otherwise interacted little with each other. * Junko Enoshima - The primary antagonist of Danganronpa. In Kyoko's home world, reminiscent of the events shown in her canon, Junko masterminded the grand tragedy to end all tragedies, and even after Junko's death, her legacy carried on, which Kyoko dedicated herself to fighting when she initially worked with the Future Foundation. In the Murder Series, Kyoko has encountered both the Beta incarnation of Junko in Chillin' in Columbia and the Alpha incarnation in Monokuma's Awakening, the former as a brief acquaintance before meeting again in Civil War and the latter as an enemy, reminiscent of the incarnation of Junko that Kyoko was familiar with in her home world. * Nono Morikubo - A character from The Idolmaster who debuted in Monokuma's Awakening. The two of them acted as close friends during the Murder Game, Morikubo looking up to Kyoko and regarding her very highly. * Genji Shimada - A character from Overwatch who also debuted in Monokuma's Awakening. Though Genji was initially wary of Kyoko and her composed demeanor, he eventually came to respect her upon learning her true colors. * Wanda Maximoff - A character from Marvel Comics who also debuted in Monokuma's Awakening. The two of them acted as allies during the event, their partnership made stronger upon realizing the other's connection to the Coalition. Gallery Kyoko1.png|Kyoko as she appeared in MA. Kyoko.png|Kyoko as she appears in CW and onward. Trivia * Kyoko technically has three "Ultimate" titles in the Murder Series, between Ultimate ???, Ultimate Detective, and Ultimate Coalition Leader. * It is believed that within the Coalition, a number of members hold secret crushes on her. Bekka makes a remark about this during Civil War ''when speaking with Mason Moretti, one of such members within the organization. * Kyoko has received a highly positive reception as a character, having quickly become a popular character within the Convergence Series after only appearing within two major events. ** In the third Award Show, she was nominated for Most Badass Character Overall and won the award for Best Female Character Overall, and her pen-climactic sacrifice in ''Monokuma's Awakening was nominated for Sweetest Moment. For awards specific to Monokuma's Awakening, she won the award for Best Female Character and was nominated for Best Character, as well as Best Prologue and Best Epilogue. She and Makoto Naegi were also nominated for Best Romance, as well as with Tharja. For awards specific to Civil War, she was nominated for Best NPC, and won the awards of Best Female Character and Best Romance along with Makoto Naegi. ** Combined, she has received a total of twelve nominations, winning four of them. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:Danganronpa characters Category:Coalition Category:Chillin' in Columbia Category:Civil War Category:House of M Category:Pending pages Category:Right Hand of the Magic God